bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Luzi41
Hier bin unter dem Namen Luzi41(Wieso ich diesen bekloppten Namen habe erkläre ich später)und unter dem selben Namen bin ich auch im Legoforum angemeld. Ich bin schon seit 2001 BIONICLEFAN,obwohl ich mich zwischenzeitlich mit was anderen beschäftigt habe was ich heute sehr bedauere,denn mir fehlen deshalb wichtig Bionicle Charakteren. Wie auch schon ins Forum geschrieben habe habe ich Probleme gehabt mich hier anzumelden. Meine Hobys sind Klettern und Geschichten schreiben,wobei mir Greg Fasthey ein großes Vorbild ist.Obwohl ich nicht grade der beste in Englisch bin Lese/Übersetzte ich gerne die Bionicle Bücher und werde auch demnähst mein Wissen hier für alle veröfentlichen.Auch die Englischen BIONICLEFANSEITEN besuche ich häufig und gerne. Mein/e Liebling/s... thumb|250px|Mein zweit Lieblings Matoran und mein erster Artikel!!! ...BIONICLE ist Kongu (als Tohunga) ...BIONICLE Insel ist Voya Nui ...BIONICLE Matoran ist Kazi ...BIONICLE Rahi sind Felsraptoren ...BIONICLE Toa ist Lesovikk ...BIONICLE Bösewicht ist Sucher ...BIONICLE Makuta ist Mutran ...BIONICLE Storyjahr ist 2006 ...BIONICLE dunkler Jäger ist Sucher ...BIONICLE Gruppe/Organisation sind die Piraka ...BIONICLE Toagruppe sind die Toa Inika ...BIONICLE Onlinestory ist Brothers in Arms ...BIONICLE Buch ist Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom ...BIONICLE Titan ist Nocturn ...BIONICLE Fahrzeug ist das Destral Zweirad Kurze Wiedergabe wie ich Bioniclefan wurde und wie ich zu meinen Sets kam: thumb|250px *2001: Durch einen Zufall bekam ich die Nui Rama als Endschädigung, den eine Kasette wurde falsch geliefert. Ich mochte sie sehr und Spielte gerne und oft mit ihnen (am meisten Spaß machte es mir mit Mama zu versuchen dem Gegner die Infizierten Masken weg zuschlagen). Ich fragte mich gegen wen die Nui Rama eigentlich kämpfen sollten, den ich hatte irgentwie herausbekommen da sie beide Böse waren. Aber da meine Intresse hauptsächlich an anderen Legosets hing und ich auch viel zu jung für Bionicle war, erkundikte ich mich nie genau. *2002: Mein bester Freund ofenbarte mir während einer Reise in Italien seine Begeisterung für Bionicle. Als ich mir dann auch einen Bionicle Kaufte (es war Toa Lewa Nuva) um mitspielen zu können, vielen mir meine Nui Rama wieder (an die ich vorher gar nicht gedacht hatte) ein und mein Bionicle Fieber entflammte. Unerklärbarer weise Schafte ich es noch in diesem Jahr mir alle Toa Mata und alle Bohrok und Bohrok Va(+Titanen) zu besorgen. Mama unterstützte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch und weil ihr die Turaga so gevielen ersteigerte sie mir bei Ebay. *2003: Ich meine es noch gar nicht erwähnt zu haben, doch am wichtigsten bei Bionicle sind mir schon immer die Matoran gewesen. Ich bezeichnete 2003 damals als Matoranajahr und war überglücklich, denn sechs von ihnen kammen als Kohlispieler und auch noch zwei mit den Titanen heraus. Doch das Jahr hielt noch eine andere Überaschung bereit: den ersten Film, denn ich mir sogar als Premiere im Kino ansah (wo ich auch noch ein Rakshi gewann). *2004: Die Bilder der neuen Bionicle verwirrten mich sehr und ich fragte mich ob es überhaupt noch Bionicle sein, doch da es wieder Matoran gab, die mich mir sofort besorgte, kaufte ich mir einen Toa doch, damit ich besser Spielen konnte und in Windeseile waren alle zweifel verschwunden und die Toa Metru eroberten mein Zimmer. Mamma und Papa werten jedoch die Vahki erfolgreich ab in dem sie mir einredeten sie seinen blöd. Zur Premiere (falls es überhaupt eine gab) von Bionicle zwei kam ich nicht aber der Film war natürlich bald als DVD im Regal zu finden. *2005: Zu diesem Jahr habe ich nicht so viel zu sagen, nur dass langsam mein Bioniclefieber sank und ich mir deutlich weniger kaufte. *2006: Mich wunderte dass verrückte ausehen der Matoran und ich machte mir verschiedene Reime darauf (z.b. das die Matoran leicht vom hordika Virus getrofen waren), da ich von den Englischen Büchern nichts wusste. Die Lage der Voya Nui Matoran durch die Versklavung durch die Piraka gab mir weitere gründe mir Geschichten auszudenken. Wie ich aber bei 2005 schon schrieb Sank mein Bioniclefieber dramatisch und ich kaufte mir sehr wenig. mama wollte mich aber lieber bei Bionicle lassen statt bei meinen neuen Intresen und schickte mir zu Ostern Garan und schenkte mir an Nikolaus Reidak und Thok als begleitung für Avak den ich schon in Amerika erstanden hatte. *2007: Da meine Lieblingsfarbe Hellgrün ist und es bis dorthin wenige Bionicle in dieser Farbe gegeben hatte besorgte ich mir Nocturn. Mehr auch nicht, denn meine Intresse an Bionicle war am Tiefpunkt angelangt, obwohl ich gegen Winter anfing Karzahni sehr zu mögen. *2008: Mein streben nach Karzahni sorgte dafür dass meine Eltern in mir trotz der Schwierigkeiten vorzeitig für meinen Geburtstag besorgte. ich ahnte davon nichts und war Feuer und Flamme als ich ein letztes Exemplar (sogar noch runtergesetzt) im Legostore fand. Als ich nun damit zur Kasse rannte erklärte mir Papa den Vorfall, was bewirkte dass ich mir stattdessen Lesovikk kaufte. Die Aussicht auf Karzahni ließ mein Fieber wieder ergühen und so schafte ich es mir alle Barakki zu meinen Geburtstag zu kaufen. Da ich also im Frühjahr 2008 noch mit den Bionicle von 2007 beschäftigt war hatte ich kein gelg mehr um die Phantoka zu Kaufen, was die Mistika auf die Warteschlange stellte... Komentare zu meinen Lieblingen: Matoraner thumb|250px Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe sind in der BIONICLE-Welt Matoraner meine absoluten Lieblinge. 2001,2002 und 2003 Mein Papa brachte mir aus einem Kaufhaus die CD Bohrok Schwarm mit, von der ich viel über die Matoraner lernte, so das sie schnell zu meinen Lieblingen wurden. Nachdem ich meine Familie tausend mal damit generft hatte schaffte es Papa erneut eine Glanzleistung zu vollbringen: Durch einen Zufall fand er in einem Laden Huki. Kurz darauf wurde ich erneut selig, weil die Matoraner als Kohlispieler herauskammen. 2004 und 2005 Die neuen Matoraner und deren Erlebnise (von den Promo-CDs) begeisten mich erneut, vor allen Dingen Tehutti und Talvi. Wundern tat ich mich aber schon wieso die Matoraner schon wieder eine neue Form hatten. Auf die Lösungen von diesem Rätsel kam ich erst, als ich dieses Wiki fand. Auch wenn die Rahaga neue Matoraner verdrängten mochte ich sie schon. 2006 Diese Matoraner fand ich erstklassig und sie sind bis heute meine Favoriten. Wie ich bereits beschrieb dachte ich mir viele Geschichten aufgrund ihres neuen aussehen aus. 2007 Leider gab es dieses Jahr nur vier Matoraner auserdem fand ich es langsam richtig blöd das die Matoraner jedes Jahr anders aussehn. 2008 Dieses Jahr fand ich gut dass es durch die Titanen mehr Matoraner von einer Sorte zu Kaufen gab, aber blöd, dass sie wieder anders aussahen. Das Jahr das wir nicht nennen dürfen Die neuen Matoraner sind meiner Meinung wirklich gut, besonders der grüne und rote (die Namen darf ich leider nicht nennen). Ich werde mir die Matoraner als erstes kaufen. Auch die neue "Ausrede" führ das neue Aussehen der Matoraner ist mir schon bekannt (sie heißen ab jetzt Agori). mir wird es schwerfallen mich von dem alten Wort trennen zu können... thumb|242px|meine Lieblings Insel Liste Meiner Bionicle Sets: Ich besitze 150 Bioniclesets (die 5 Spielsets nicht mit einberechent. 2001: * Alle Toa Mata (Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka) * Alle Turaga (Nokama, Onewa, Wehnua, Vakama, Matau, Nuju) * 2 mal Huki, 15 mal Kongu (und auch einmal Hafu der beim Bowerpack dabei war) * Tarakava und Nui Rama (Leider noch nicht mehr...) (dämnäst werde ich einen Freund die Manas abkaufen) 2002: * Alle Bohrok * Alle Bohrok Va (Obwohl ich später einen verschenkte was ich jetzt sehr bedauere) * Alle Titanen ( Gahdok und Kahdok, Exo-Toa und den Boxor) 2003: * Alle Toa Nuva (Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka) * Alle Bohrok Kal * Alle Kohli-Matoran (Hahli, Macku, Hewkii, Hafu, Kopeke, Matoro) * Alle Titanen ( Makuta, Takanuva, Jaller & Gukku, Takua & Pewku) * Alle Rakshi 2004 * Alle Matoran von Metru Nui * Alle Toa Metru (Nokama, Onewa, Wehnua, Vakama, Matau, Nuju) * Kein Vahki ( Die Fand ich blöd, was ich nun, wie so viele andere Dinge auch, bereue) * Alle Titanen ( Nivawk & Dume, Krekka, Nidihki) 2005 * Vier Toa Hordika (Nokama, Matau, Vakama, Onewa) * Fünf Visorak ( Boggrak, Keelrak, Suurak, Roporak und Vohtarak) * Alle Rahaga (Gaaki, Pouks, Norik, Irinui, Bomonga, Kalous) * Alle Toa Hahga ( Irinui, Norik) * Zwei Titanen (Sidorak, Roodaka) * ein Spielset (Visorak Rammbock) 2006 (Mein Lieblings Jahr): thumb|200px|Bad Guy 06 * fünf Matoran von Voya Nui (Kazi, Garan, Dalu, Piruk und Velika) * drei Piraka ( Avak, Thok, Reidak) * zwei Toa Inika (Kongu, Hewkii) * vier Titanen (Verzon Fenrak, Irnakk, Umbra und Vezon und Kardas) * Bad Guy 06, Duracell Bad Guy 06 * drei Spielsets (Piraka Festung, Lavakammer Tor, Piraka Ausenposten) 2007: * drei Special Editionen (Nocturn, Lesovikk und Karzahni) * Alle Barraki ( Carapar, Kalmah, Mantax, Ehlek, Pridak, Takadox) * drei Matoran (Tuhlox, Dekar und Delfilak) * ein Titan (Gadunka) * Ein Spielset (Baraki Tiefsee Patroile) * kein Toa Mahri ( Die wahren und bleiben wirklich der Tiefpunkt was das Disein der Figuren angeht) 2008: * vier Phantoka (Chirox, Kopaka, Vamparah und Pohatu) thumb|250px|Klakk * Alle Titanen aus dem ersten Habjahr (Ignika, Icarax und Muntran & Vican) * sieben Matoran ( Mazeka, Tanma, Kriop, Gavla, Solek, Photok und Raidak) * Klakk Spiele * Quest for the Toa: Komentar: Mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel. Es ist schön Farbenfroh, gibt einen großen Einblick in die Matoraner Welt auf Mata Nui, umfast eine Prima story, und dass Beste, man Kann sich einen Matoraner selber bauen! Vortschritt: Durchgespielt * Bionicle Heros Komentar: Wieder schöne Landschaft, leider aber keine Matorner, dafür wieder bessere Musik und es hat leider nichts mit der Story zu tun. Vortschritt: Durchgespielt * Quest for Makuta Komentar: Spannendes und tolles Brettspiel, leider ist Makuta nur etwas schwach geraten. thumb|250px|The Quest Game * Bionicle the Quest Game Komentar: Das aller beste Brettspiel, nur schade, dass man sich die Karten jedes mal neu übersetzen muss. Meine Beiträge Insesamt schrieb ich an 68 Artikeln, davon waren: * 42 Neue Artikel * 6 Komplett/Stark überarbeitete Artikel * 20 kleine, mittlere und große Artikel Das sind noch nicht ganz so viele (obwohl es langsam steil Bergauf geht), was auch damit zusamenhängt, dass ich täglichich nur so lange an den Computer darf wie ich Englisch-Vokabeln übe... *Gladiator (Neu) *Sammler (Neu) *Talvi (Neu) *Tyrann *Hordika-Virus *Brander *Luft Katana *Haken *Sucher (Neu) *Birth of a Dark Hunter *Dreams of Destruction *Kolonie-Drone (Neu) *Kahgarak (Neu) *Protocairn (Neu) *Eisschädling (Neu) *Schachtspinne (Neu) *Kazi (Neu) *Piruk (Komplett Überarbeitet) *Dalu (Neu) *Velika (Neu) *Garan (Neu) *Bionicle: The Quest Game (Neu) *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below (Neu&Übersetzt) *Matoraner-Widerstand (Neu) *Kinloka (Neu) *Mazeka (komplett Überarbeitet) *Bohrok-Kal *Ehrye (Komplett überarbeitet) *Torwächter (neu) *Liste aller LEGO Bionicle Sets *Frostelus (neu) *Kavinika (Neu) *Kraawa (Neu) *Visorak *Zivon (Neu) *Kranua (Neu) *Jetrax T6 *Felsraptor (Neu) *Nuurakh *Voya Nui *Tobduk‎ *Mutierte Gruben Rahi (Neu) *Sumpfläufer (Stark überarbeitet) *Tor der Visorak (Neu) *Protodax (komplett überarbeitet) *Guys *Parakrekk (Neu) *Kopeke (komplett überarbeitet) *Giftfliege (Neu) *Botar *Spiriah *Matoran Nui (Neu) *Matoran Kaita (Neu) *Function (Neu) *Karzahni (Pflanze) (Neu) *Avak (Infos über das Destral Zweirad eingefügt) *Ghekula (Neu) *Mata Nui Elster‎ (Neu) *Ranama (Neu) *Waikiru (Neu) *Dikapi‎ (Neu) *Hapaka‎ (Neu) *Kirikori Nui‎ (Neu) *Huai Schneeballschlacht‎ (Neu) Wichtiger Hinweis: Meine Neuen Artikel waren nicht nur ein Satz Artikel!